Unexpected
by firefly1919
Summary: Can a bookish girl fit in with the KTs? Do people really change? Can two people whove gone most of their lives without love finally find it? BeaverOC C/C
1. Chapter 1

The first time they met was when he accidentally wandered into the library, he was totally plastered or he would've never made that mistake. She was studying in the Shakespeare section, her glasses were slipping down her nose revealing the dark purple smudges beneath her eyes from lack of sleep.

He's wandered away from a Kappa Tau party that Cappie had thrown to celebrate the beginning of their senior year.

He stumbled towards her, almost completely unaware of his surroundings, his beer hazed eyes barely focused on her when he fell forward and onto her. knocking her and the chair over and her glasses clean off of her face.

"Are you drunk?" She said squinting at his face over hers

"No...Yea." Beaver said nodding drunkenly at the girl, she rolled her eyes and wriggled out from underneath of Beaver's enormous form, she glanced around lamely looking for her glasses, her eyes tried to focus on the black blur that was her glasses and failed. She reached for them and slid them on her face, plain black frames that looked awkward on her face.

"Can you hear me?" She said shaking Beaver's meaty shoulder

"Yea" beaver said nodding wildly, "Do I know you?" He slurred squinting at the girl kneeling beside him

"No, we just met. You fell on me, it's a great icebreaker by the way." She said smiling at him, "Where did you come from? Can I call someone for you?" She said calmly tucking a lock of hair behind one ear

"I came from the Kappa Tauuu....." Beaver slurred off before going mostly unconcious.

"Great." the girl said to no one in particular, "All alone in the library the _one _night a drunken Kappa Tau comes stumbling in, stuck hauling him back to his frat house, at least it's not far." That was one of the oddities of Cyprus Rhodes University; that the least academic of the Greek houses was closest to the Undergrad library.

"Up big guy," she said crouching down and pulling one of his arms onto her shoulder, "Come on." She said pulling upwards. Beaver, halfway between sleep and awake, pushed himself up and stumbled along with his arm over the girl's shoulder.

They walked the fairly short distance back to the Kappa Tau house, not really talking but communicating with body language and gestures, grunts on Beaver's part.

Eventually they were on the doorstep of the Kappa Tau house, she could hear the raging party inside and rung the doorbell, not expecting anyone to answer.

But the door was answered by the Kappa Tau himself,

"You are definitely not his type." Cappie said, still mostly sober taking in the small stature and bookish glasses. The girl rolled her eyes.

"So I'm at the right house. This guy fell on me in the library and Kappa Tau was all he really said when i asked him. Can you take him? he's really not very light." She said struggling with Beaver who was going more unconscious by the second, Cappie stepped forward to help her carry Beaver to a couch.

"What was he doing in the library?" Cappie said as they both looked down at Beaver's unconscious mass

"You're asking the wrong person." The girl said shaking her head, "I've got to get going."

"Wait what's your name?" Cappie said as she turned to leave

"Molly Fraser, and the unconscious person's?"

"Oh this is the Beaver and I'm Cappie, nice to meet you Molly." Cappie said bowing to her. Molly's face split into a crooked grin

"Charmed I'm sure,"she said turning once more to leave

"Wait, why don't you stay? Have a couple beers, hang out." Cappie suggested

"I should be getting home..." Molly said looking down at her watch

"Come on, have a few, it wont kill you!" Cappie said slinging an arm around her shoulders, "You probably don't party much, what's one time going to do? Besides i owe you for your good deed of bringing my thoroughly drunk best friend back. " Molly couldn't help but smile

"I'll just stay for a little bit" Molly said easing her jacket off. Underneath she was wearing a plain white fitted t-shirt and loose, worm blue jeans.

"Alright! Let's get you a drink Molly,"

"Oh I don't drink." Molly said walking with Cappie

"What! Ever or as a rule?" Cappie said giving her a shocked look

"As a rule. Once in a while, but i don't make a habit of it."

"Why don't you drink?"

"My step dad was a drunk, not a nice guy."

"That sucks, so did he quit drinking?"

"No, he quit being my step dad, my mom divorced him."

"Don't let one drunken prick ruin alcohol for you Molly, have a few!"

"I don't even like beer," Molly protested,

"Come on, have something!"

"Do you have any whiskey?"

"Sure, of course we do!" Cappie said leading her to the impromptu bar

After a few drinks they'd gotten talking

"So can you handle tequila?" Cappie said handing her a shot, Molly scoffed, barely buzzed

"I can handle anything short of lighter fluid,"Molly said accepting the shot and downing it without flinching

"Man are you a heavy weight" Cappie said after she'd downed a few more and had maintained the same speech and attitude as when she was sober. She shrugged

"I'm half Scottish, i can handle alcohol."

"And the other half?"

"Russian."

"That's why you can handle so much booze!" Cappie said satisfied, "So your Dad's Scottish?"

"No my ma, why do you ask?" Molly said cocking her head to the side,

"Isn't Fraser Scottish?"

"Mmhm, but after my parents divorced, my mom gave me and my siblings all her last name, besides it fits on a name tag better than Chernyshyov."

"I've got to get goin' before i actually start doing some heavy drinking," 

"No don't go!" Cappie said getting up

"I've really got to be going, I'll see you and Beaver around," Molly said turning to leave. 

Life is filled with defining moments, times when if one second had gone differently, or someone's reflexes had been faster, or a multitude of things hand happened differently, then a whole multitude of things wouldn't have happened. this is one of those moments.

Molly turned to leave and was immediately decked in the head with a keg of beer.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end they decided to move her onto the couch next to Beaver, she had a pulse and was breathing so they decided she was in no immediate danger, and even though she definitely wasn't Beaver's type the way she drank made Cappie think they might have a chance. Besides from the look of the shadows beneath her eyes she hadn't gotten some good sleep in a long while.

She woke up the next morning dazed and confused, she glanced at Beaver snoring lightly beside her on the couch. She glanced down at herself quickly, relieved to see that her clothes were still on.

She swung her feet over the side of the couch and stood up quickly, swaying back and forth at the pain in her head, she sat back down hastily next to Beaver, clutching her head. Running her finger tips over her forehead she found a large goose egg dead center.

Beaver stirred behind her, blinking one eye open blearily and seeing Molly's thin back,

"Did we...you know?" Beaver asked, hardly awake

"No, I don't think so." Molly said going on to tell him how they met and what thereafter ensued,

"And now, i have to get going." Molly said standing up

"Wait!" Beaver said reaching out a hand, "When can i see you again?"

"I don't know, I expect we'll see each other around, we do go to the same college." Molly said laughing

"what class do you have?" Beaver said starting to get up

"Linguistics 405, it's the first day, i can't be late." Molly said once again heading for the door

"Hold on, Cappie's making breakfast, why don't you stay and have something to eat? Besides i think i have that class, I'll go with you after breakfast." Beaver said putting a hand on Molly's lower back and propelling her forward.

"What's for breakfast?" Molly said walking next to Beaver towards the Kappa Tau kitchen where Cappie actually was making breakfast.

"Hello good lady and Beaver, how do omelets sound?" He said waking his spatula at them

"Sounds great, thanks Cappie."Molly said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and sitting down on a stool, she hooked her glasses into the front of her shirt

"How's your head? Your's too big man." Cappie said gesturing at the pair,

"Hurts." They said simultaneously, they turned to each other and laughed. Cappie looked between the two of them thinking

_This might be a chance for Beaver to find a girl of his own..._

"I would expect so. Well, i have to run some errands and other miscellaneous things...you two have fun!" Cappie said serving them their omelet and then leaving the kitchen. They both picked up a fork a little awkwardly and began eating,

"So what's your major?" Molly said looking over her glasses at him, through a mouth full of omelet

"Photography, It's really the only thing I'm good at. You?"

Molly swallowed her food and said a little sheepishly

"Mechanical engineering, with a minor in business." Molly said swallowing a mouth full of omelet

"Wow, you must be pretty smart to handle all that." Beaver said looking impressed

"Smart enough, my little sisters are smarter, my little brother is even smarter than them."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"21, and a baby on the way." Beaver spewed his juice out

"Holy shit! Hows that even possible?"

"A lot of them are twins, it makes for an interesting home life to say the least. What about you? Any siblings?" Molly said shrugging the shock off

"Yeah, an older sister and a little brother, they're pretty cool. But tell me about your siblings, what's it like?" Beaver said looking interested, Molly stood up and brushed the crumbs off of her clothes with a practiced swipe causing Beaver to notice the glasses hooked onto her shirt.

"When do you have to wear glasses?"

"Just when it's dark or I'm tired or reading, it's not bad, my vision's fine other than that." She said running a hand through her hair, "I have to go back to my apartment to get changed and then to class, you coming?"

Beaver took the moment to look at her, the first real, sober, look he'd gotten. She was small and whip thin, her eyes were large and dark blue, like sapphires. Her nose was small and upturned, her mouth was small and red against her porcelain skin. Her hair was a mess of chestnut and copper, like a new penny.

"Sure," He said standing up and following her out of the house.

"So what's it like with all the siblings?" Beaver said, Molly shrugged elegantly

"Not all of them are in the house at once, because of divorce arrangements and such, but when they are it's pretty crazy, we have a big house though so it's not a big deal."

"Divorce arrangements? Are your parents still together?"

"They divorced when i was little, but they're remarried now. No the divorce arrangements are for all my half siblings. I only have three full siblings, and the baby on the way, the rest are from my parents other marriages."

"Were they both only married once then got back together?" He said looking down at her copper head. She let out a low laugh,

"No that would've been too simple, I've had six step-dads and four step-moms. Ten total step-parents. How about you? Your parents still together?"

"No, they divorced a couple of years ago, right when i started college."

"That sucks."

"Your's sucks more! Ten step-parents? How did you even deal with it?"

"I didn't have time to deal with it myself, i had a little brother and two little sisters to get through it, plus all of the kids from the other marriages, no rest for the wicked."

"I doubt you're wicked."

"You hardly know me,"

"I can tell." Beaver said smiling down at her. she turned to him and smiled up,

"We're here." she said turning to the apartment building, only a couple lots down from the KT house. "You can come in if you want."

"Sure, I've got no where to be" Beaver said giving her a boyish smile

"Except class you mean," Molly said giving him a look

"Oh, of course, class, with the learning and everything," Beaver said trying to recover

"I was just kidding," Molly said laughing, "You don't have to put on a show for me."

"Good, I was hoping you weren't a hard ass"

"Not even" Molly said laughing as they walked up the stairs to the first floor, "You life is your own, it bugs me when girls try to make decisions and run their guy's lives, I wouldn't put up with it if i were a guy." She said opening the door to her apartment.

She tossed her keys on her counter and walked towards a bedroom

"I've gotta get changed real quick, make yourself at home."

Beaver looked around the apartment, it was cluttered with all sorts of random bits a paraphernalia from around the world, a news paper from Italy, a vase from France, and other bits of everything.

"Okay, let's go" Molly said coming out of her room, she was dressed in blue soffe shorts that matched her eyes and a purple graphic tee, with a v neck. her hair was braided back.

"Cool," Beaver said nodding as they walked out

**A/N: **I'm going to stop there for now, there's a lot more to come, i already have some semblance of a plot thought out, so this is going somewhere. Sorry about the ridiculously long wait, my friend died in a car crash on the day i was supposed to take my road test, so every thing's a mess. I had to speak at her funeral. Total nightmare. Anyways, i'll try not to let it happen again. I am very excited about this story so i will try to update as often as i can!


	3. Chapter 3

They left her apartment comfortably, walking though campus talking

"So where'd you go to high school?" Beaver said hands in his pockets

"Uh, no where, you?" Molly said uncomfortably

"I went to... what do you mean no where?"

"I had tutors and the sort, it's weird, i was kinda home schooled... things were weird....." She trailed off as she saw a student rushing up to her, "Oh no..."

"Um. Hi, could i just get..." the student said flustered, shoving a picture and a sharpie at Molly hurriedly , Molly sighed quietly

"Sure," She signed the picture quickly and the girl ran off

"Are you...who was...am i missing something?" Beaver said gesturing at Molly and the girl respectively

"Yeah, you and Cappie both don't keep up with the Olympics do you?" Molly said turning red and looking down at her shoes with her forget-me-not blue eyes.

"Not really, are you... who are you?" Beaver said looking embarrassed at his ignorance and confused at her embaressment

"I won eight Olympic Gold medals in gymnastics, three when i was sixteen and five when i was twenty. That's why i didn't go to high school." Molly glanced up to see his reaction, his mouth was ajar, his eyes were saucers

"I hate this." Molly said vehemently, "I can't have a normal life now, I never even wanted to be in the Olympics," She said muttering and walking off, Beaver walking next to her, "My coach pushed me, don't get me wrong I'm very grateful and i love gymnastics more than anything, but i never wanted to be famous."

"Why the hell not? That's amazing! Is that some sort of record?"

"Yeah it is, my parents are famous and it drove them apart and to different people and back again, the press yo-yos with their lives and they let them. They don't own their own lives." Molly said sadly, "And for twenty years of my life, they owned mine too." She said looking up at Beaver, "I let them."

"Why'd you stop?" he said softly, without speaking she pulled up the edge of her shirt, a scar ran from her hip to the bottom of her bra

"Car accident, I've got plenty more all over" She said pulling her shirt down and hiding the scar, "I was relieved. I was done with the Olympics, done with competions, and diets, fifteen hour days."

"I'm sorry, i can't believe i just told you all that, I'm not usually this forthcoming with stuff about my past, but i guess it just kinda snuck up on me." Molly said looking at Beaver apologetically

"It's okay, I'll have to you tube you now!" Beaver said cheerfully, Molly laughed

"You have fun with that." She said turning into the building where their class was held

"So the way i see it you probably have enough money to live comfortably for the rest of your life and then some, so why are you here?"

"I don't want to sit on my ass for the rest of my life that's why" Molly said impatiently sitting down in the back of the class and looking at the rows of empty chairs, "I worked relentlessly to be the best in gymnastics, because I loved it. I like cars, I'm going to graduate and work at a shop until I want to go and open up my own."

"Do you miss it?" He said sitting down next to her, slouching low in his chair

"Every damn minute of every damn day. I can still do most of what i did in the Olympics, not much of the damage was internal, but enough to stop me from doing well enough to be Olympic material. Besides everyone knew that that would be my last Olympic, do know how incredible it is that I won more golds at twenty than at 16?"

"Why? Older, more skill right?"

"Not in gymnastics, the younger you are the more flexible your body is, the faster you recover from injury. I'm sick of talking about this, the past is the past and it's not coming back. What about you? What did you do when you were a kid?"

"Well i wasn't training for the Olympics, but i was pretty good at football and hockey, I've played since I could walk, I was always one of the biggest kids so I always got chosen first in gym class. I liked art classes and that's how i got into photography. Oh class is starting..."

They sat quietly though the the lecture, Molly putting on her glasses and taking notes, Beaver tipping his chair back and looking at Molly's hair catch the light, it was like an entity in itself, shinning bronze and copper, chestnut and red, in thick glossy waves. She turned to look at him at the end of the class, her eyes like two dark sapphires. Once he started noticing he couldn't stop, everything about her was like a gem, her pale garnet lips and smooth pearl skin.

"Do you want to maybe go out to a movie tonight?" Beaver said, still staring at her and liking how her eyes widened, just a hair, with surprise at the question.

"Yeah, I'd like that, what movie?" Molly said nodding and smiling brilliantly at Beaver, who grinned in response

"Uh, I don't know... what kind of movies do you like?"

"Everything, action, adventure,comedy, Oh, old war movies, especially Vietnam ones. You better pick the movie, I'd drag us to see ten."

"I have an idea..." Beaver said letting his chair fall back on all four legs

"Really?" She said arching her eyebrow at him

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight?"

"That sounds great," She said standing up, still smiling absentmindedly, Beaver stood up as will still grinning gazing at her

"I'll walk you back to your apartment," He said as they parted way outside of the building

"Actually i was going to go to the gym, you could walk me there if you want but it's a little further..." Molly trailed off

"Well, I've got a long day of playing video games and honing my beer pong skills ahead of me, but I'll see if i can work something out," Beaver said scratching the back of his head thoughtfully, as they walked down the road to her apartment building and his frat house

"Well, I'll give you my number so you can keep me posted on whether you can pencil me in to your tight schedule." Molly said scribbling a number down on the back of Beavers hand, "If you can fit me in, I'll be leaving my apartment for the gym in fifteen minutes"

'Well, I'll see what i can do," Beaver said nodding his head cryptically, then smiling down at her

"See you in a bit," Molly said smiling before she turned into her building


End file.
